Ed's Spider
by midnightwarrior1
Summary: Just a normal little ficcy, Ed tries to get Spike to like her pet Spider. Please R&R! One-Shot First Cowboy Bebop ficcy! Hehehe..


Midnight: This is just a little fic I wanted to write. I don't know too much about Cowboy Bebop but I'm learning. I've seen the Movie, a few episodes, and I have additional information from the Internet...so...  
  
Muse: IT'S GONNA SUCK BIG TIME! *gets slapped across the face by Midnight * OWW!  
  
Midnight: Here's the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, so don't sue me, you wouldn't get much anyway....  
  
'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
It was another normal day aboard the Bebop. Spike was asleep on the couch and Faye was reading a magazine. Jet was working on 'dinner', as Ein lay asleep by his feet. Nothing unusual....  
  
"SPIKE-PERSON AND FAYE-FAYE! LOOKEE!!!" Ed belted out at the top of her lungs. Automatically, Spike woke up and fell to the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" Spike asked bewilderedly while getting up and groaning.  
  
"Idunno, the animal found something. Why don't you go see, Spike?" Faye answered not even bothering to look up from her magazine.  
  
"Yeah, why not, I wouldn't want you to have to get off your thrown o Queen Faye..." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Spike lit a cigarette and walked over to where Ed was, Ein had gotten up and followed him, wagging his tail and barking cheerfully.  
  
"Shut up Ein...." Spike said, obviously not happy being woken up from his nap. He wondered what the heck it was that the hyperactive child could possibly want. Spike had finally entered the room.  
  
"LOOKEE, LOOKEE!!!" Ed exclaimed as she got on her hands and knees and followed a spider walking across the floor. "Isn't he pretty-ful, Spike- person?!? Heehee!!" She continued to follow the spider, totally amazed.  
  
Spike put out his cigarette. "It's just a spider Ed, you woke me up for that?"  
  
Ed got up with the spider in her hands. "It's not just any spider! It's Ed's spider! Don't you like Ed's spider?" Ed held the spider up in Spike's face.  
  
"Ugh, get that away from me, Ed!" Spike told her as he swished it away from his face.  
  
"Awwww, Spike-Spike no like Ed's spider? Awww..." Ed frowned.  
  
Spike walked out of the room leaving Ein with Edward and the spider.  
  
"It's ok Ed's spider, Spike didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Ed sympathized to the eight-legged arachnid. The spider crawled up Ed's arm up to her shoulder. "I'm gonna name you Spike! Then maybe Spike-person will like you!" the spider still stood on Ed's shoulder, not doing anything.  
  
Spike was now back in the room with Faye and sat on the couch slouched over, lighting another cigarette.  
  
"What did she want?" Faye questioned as she put down her magazine and stood up in front of Spike.  
  
"Nothing that I should waste my breath on telling you..."  
  
Faye replied with a sigh and paced around the room. She was beginning to get hungry, and so was everyone else.  
  
"JET!? IS IT ALMOST DONE!?!" Faye screamed out, all she heard though was the crash of pans and an 'ARGH!'. A moment later, Jet walked out of the kitchen covered in food.  
  
"It's not going to be ready yet for a little bit...." Jet answered while walking to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
Faye smirked as he walked by and couldn't help but giggling "Ok, Jet!"  
  
Spike lay back down and tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. He was already awake and couldn't fall back to sleep. He figured he'd go check out what kind of trouble Ed was getting into, since it seemed quiet. He sat up and had his long legs carry him to where ever Ed was.  
  
Faye watched him leave. "Whatever...."  
  
Spike spotted Ed in his room sitting on the bed with her spider on her legs, crawling up on her knee.  
  
"Come 'ere pretty spider!" Ed commanded in the happiest voice. The spider went up to Ed's shoulder again and sat there. She finally realized that Spike was standing in the doorway. "Spike! Look! It's Spike-person!" Edward cheered.  
  
Spike looked confused. "Whatever...what are you doing with that spider on my bed?"  
  
"Edward is playing with Spike! Do you like Spike now?" Ed asked innocently.  
  
"You named that spider after me?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes Spike-person! Now do you like Ed's spider???"  
  
"Woof, woof!" Ein barked.  
  
"Shut up Ein...." Spike ordered again. Ein whimpered and jumped on the bed with Ed and Spike the Spider.  
  
"DINNER'S READY! HURRY UP!!!" Jet called out.  
  
"C'mon Ed, bring Spike the Spider and we'll have Jet's cooking...."  
  
"Yay! I can bring Spike the Spider!" Ed celebrated.  
  
'I hope she doesn't feed it, it might die from the food and then we'll have a distraught Ed, which is worse than psycho Ed...' Spike thought to himself.  
  
Edward, Spike, Ein, and Spike the Spider went into the kitchen where Jet and Faye were already seated.  
  
"It's about time..." Faye commented.  
  
"Shut up Faye...."  
  
"Hey, just be quiet and eat!" Jet warned.  
  
Spike put down the knife he was holding up ready to throw at Faye. "Oh, yeah, sure..."  
  
Ed put the spider in the middle of the table. Faye and Jet stared at it as Spike absent-mindedly began to eat his noodles.  
  
"What is THAT doing on the table?" Faye asked as she moved her chair back a little.  
  
"This is Spike the Spider! He's my friend! He's gonna eat with Edward and Spike-person, and Faye-Faye and Jet! Yay!" Ed answered.  
  
They just blinked and shrugged.  
  
"Just keep the little thing clear away from me!" Faye warned and began eating the slop...errr...noodles Jet had made.  
  
Everyone ate quietly, forgetting Spike the Spider had even joined the table. It crawled slowly across the table over to Faye. Faye paid no attention. Edward giggled as she heard Faye shriek.  
  
"AHHH!!! GET IT OFF!" Faye screamed as the spider crawled up her arm. She frantically tried to get it off.  
  
Ed walked over to it and picked it off Faye's arm and sat it on her shoulder.  
  
"EWWW! ED! THAT THING'S GROSS!!!!" Faye yelled. "GET IT OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Spike and Jet began to laugh.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! GRRRR...."  
  
Jet continued to laugh.  
  
"Skank..." Spike muttered under his breath.  
  
"GAH! YOU GUYS SUCK!!" Faye screamed out again as she stormed out of the room. As she walked out, she saw Ein wagging his tail and barking happily.  
  
"SHUT UP EIN!!!" (Lol, poor Ein, the third time!)  
  
Everyone at the table stared at the dog as it walked in and continued laughing at Faye.  
  
"Hey Ed?" Spike called for her, still laughing.  
  
"Yes Spike-person?!?" Ed answered.  
  
"I like your spider!"  
  
Ed walked over to him and gave him a big hug, almost choking him to death.  
  
"YAY! SPIKE LIKES SPIKE!" Edward cheered and ran off.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-'-'-'-'-'-  
  
Midnight: That's all folks!  
  
Muse: Please review!! 


End file.
